The invention relates to a filtration device of the kind defined in the preamble of claim 1.
From DE 1 461 407 a vessel filter for dewatering wastewater sludge is known. The vessel filter has a pressure shell which is moveable in the longitudinal direction between two filtration positions. While filtration occurs in the position in which the pressure shell is present, in the other position the individual filter elements can be cleaned so that the cleaning action does not cause a downtime. A disadvantage of such a vessel filter is that the pressure shell itself cannot be cleaned. Accordingly, this filter cannot be used in chemical or pharmaceutical applications. The filtration moreover is carried out with individual filter elements which, for exchanging them, must be individually removed and inserted.
The invention has the object to provide a filtration device of the aforementioned kind with which realizes short downtimes with excellent cleanability of the filter housing.